Vantacest rp on msparp
by sankouu
Summary: just a little rp i did on msparp, the title it stupid but whatever


CG: KARKAT STOOD STARING AT HIMSELF IN HIS FULL BODY MIRROR, IN NOTHING BUT HIS BLACK AND RED CRAB PRINTED UNDERWEAR, POINTING OUT ALL HIS FLAWS, LIKE THE FRECKLES THE COVER MOST OF HIS BODY, OR THE FACT THAT WITHIN THE PAST FEW WEEKS HE HAD PUT ON A FEW POUNDS MAKING HIM EVEN MORE CHUBBY THEN HE ALREADY WAS "IM SO GROSS" HE SAID GRABBING ONTO HIS CHUB AND JIGGING IT A LITTLE AND MAKING A DISGUSTED FACE.

KANKRI: Kankri sighed as he str9lled al9ng the dream 6u66le, eventually c9ming t9 the r99m that Karkat claimed, he peaked in, Karkat always had the ha6it 9f n9t cl9sing the d99r all the way, especially when he was in a l9w m99d. He fr9wned at the sight that greeted him, and 9pened his m9uth t9 start an9ther 9ne 9f his rants, 6ut remem6ered what He and P9rrim had discussed just the night 6ef9re, and let 9ut a slight sigh, instead giving Karkat's d99r a gentle tap, "Karkat, may I c9me in? Please?"

CG: "UH YEAH JUST WAIT A SECOND" KARKAT SAID AS HE SCRAMBLED TO GRAB HIS SWEATER AND PANTS AND QUICKLY PULLED THEM ON "OKAY YOU CAN COME IN NOW" HE SAID AND SAT ON THE EDGE OF HIS BED

KANKRI: He sl9wly entered, and sat d9wn next t9 Karkat, a smile actually 9n his lips f9r 9nce, n9t 9ne 9f j9y, 9r c9ntent, 6ut 9f c9mf9rt, like 9ne a parent w9uld sh9w their y9ungling. "Y9u... l99k g99d.. t9day." Kankri f9rced 9ut, 9nce again using a skill that he had acquired thr9ugh P9rrim, using it, 6ut n9t c9mf9rta6le with it

CG: KARKAT WAS SURPRISED BY THE SUDDEN COMPLEMENT "ARE YOU BLIND?" HE SAID WITH OBVIOUS DISBELIEF IN HIS VOICE

KANKRI: Kankri sp9rted his f9rced smile still as he sh99k his head, "N9, my visi9n is functi9ning just fine, that is h9w I can tell y9u that y9u l99k g99d"

CG: "I DONT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR THINK PAN BUT SOMETHING DEFIANTLY IS NOT RIGHT IF YOU THINK I LOOK GOOD" HE SAID AND GLANCED OVER AT THE MIRROR AND FROWNED

KANKRI: Kankri inhaled deeply thr9ugh his n9se, and after a minute 9f mental preparati9n, leaned 9ver and kissed Karkat's cheek, his eyes shut tight

CG: KARKAT'S EYES WIDENED IN SURPRISE, HIS MIND WENT BLANK, "W-WHAT WAS THAT? DID YOU JUST K-KISS ME?" KARKAT COVERED THE PART OF HIS CHEEK THAT KANKRI HAD KISSED STILL UNABLE TO PROCESSES WHAT JUST HAPPENED

KANKRI: Kankri started t9 mum6le trigger warnings, 6ut sh99k himself 6ack t9 reality, and n9dded sl9wly, still smiling f9rcefully,

CG: KARKAT WAS SILENT FOR A MINUTE, BUT THEN HE TOOK KANKRI'S FACE IN HIS HANDS AND PRESSED HIS LIPS AGAINST THE OTHERS FIRMLY, BUT AS SOON AS THE KISS CAME IT WAS GONE, AND KARKAT INSTANTLY CURLED INTO THE FETAL POSITION IN EMBARRASSMENT

KANKRI: Kankri's face lit up with a pink 6lush as their lips met, he tried t9 lean int9 the kiss, 6ut f9und that the kiss was already 9ver, he l99ked d9wn, smiling at the sight that greeted him, "Aw, Karkat, y9u're s9 cute"

CG: "NO IM NOT, JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME WALLOW IN MY OWN SELF PITY" HE SAID GRABBING A BLANKET, PULLING IT OVER HIMSELF, AND ROLLING TO THE OTHER SIDE

KANKRI: Kankri lied d9wn 6ehind him, and pulled him in cl9se, kissing his cheek 9nce again, "Karkat..."

CG: "WHAT?..." HE SAID IN A HUFF, STILL QUITE EMBARRASSED

KANKRI: "Has s9me9ne 6een... 69dy-shaming y9u?" Kankri asked, his v9ice l9w and w9rried,

CG: "I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT" HE SIGHED

KANKRI: Kankri sat up, n9w nearly livid as he asked "Wh9?! Wh9 has the nerve t9 make y9u feel 6ad a69ut y9ur 69dy?!"

CG: "ME, MYSELF, AND I IS WHO, AND WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS?" HE MOVED THE BLANKET UP TO COVER HIS FACE

KANKRI: He fr9wned, n9w calmed d9wn m9stly, and gave Karkat an9ther hug, this time tighter, and less f9rced, he wasn't w9rried a69ut what P9rrim had t9ld him, he just wanted t9 make sure Karkat was alright

CG: "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO AFFECTIONATE ALL OF A SUDDEN? ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?" KARKAT ASKED AND PRESSED THEIR FOREHEADS TOGETHER, CHECKING TO SEE IF KANKRI WAS WARM

KANKRI: He wasn't any warmer than usual, he sh9t an9ther smile t9wards Karkat, "Yes, I am alright Karkat, I'm just w9rried that y9u're n9t,"

CG: "IM FINE, ITS JUST, THESES PAST FEW WEEKS, I GAINED SOME WEIGHT SO NOW IM EVEN MORE GROSS THEN USUAL, IM NOT CUTE, AND I DONT LOOK GOOD, IM FAT AND UGLY...NOTHINGS REALLY CHANGED SO IM FINE" KARKAT MOVES HIS HEAD AWAY AND PUT HIS BLANKET OVER HIS HEAD, AND STARED HEATEDLY AT THE MIRROR, HONESTLY HE HAS NO IDEA WHY HE HAS THAT MIRROR THERE, OR EVEN WHY HE HAS A MIRROR AT ALL.

KANKRI: Kankri fr9wned d9wn at him, and sl9wly, gently ran a hand thr9ugh Karkat's nice, s9ft hair. "Karkat, y9u kn9w I d9n't white lie, y9u're ad9ra6le, y9u d9 l99k g99d!" His v9ice was n9w getting slightly l9uder, sh9wing just h9w much he meant the w9rds he sp9ke.

CG: KARKAT STARTED TO PURR, HE LOVED THE FEELING OF SOMEONE PLAYING WITH HIS HAIR, HE FOUND IT TO BE RELAXING, HE LEANED BACK INTO THE FEELING.

KANKRI: Kankri smiled d9wn at him, and kissed his cheek as he str9ked, quipping 9ut "Y9u're s9 cute..."

CG: "KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT" HE SIGHED, STARTING TO RELAX MORE

KANKRI: He fr9wned, hating h9w much, well, h9w much Karkat hated himself, and hugged him tightly, his lips pressing int9 his cheek 9nce m9re

CG: "ARE YOU SURE YOUR ALRIGHT? YOUR REALLY NOT ACTING LIKE YOURSELF" KARKAT LAID HIS HEAD ON KANKRI'S SHOULDER

KANKRI: Kankri l99ked d9wn slightly, remaining silent f9r a minute 6ef9re n9dding and purring 9ut with a kiss 9f the cheek "I'm sure, I'm just w9rried a69ut y9u,"

CG: "WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED ABOUT ME ANYWAYS? IV ALWAYS HATED MYSELF, ITS NOT ANYTHING NEW" KARKAT SAID CLOSING HIS EYES, FEELING RELAXED AS KANKRI HELD HIM

KANKRI: "I... just am, d9n't w9rry," Kankri held Karkat int9 his chest, tugging 9n his 9wn red sleaves as he did

CG: KARKAT SHIFTED AND TURNED TO FACE THE OTHER, HE STRADDLED KANKRI, HE PUT HIS HANDS ON HIS FACE, AND INCED CLOSER, SOON THEIR LIPS MET, BUT THIS TIME IT WAS LONGER

KANKRI: Kankri purrs int9 Karkat as he gra66ed his sides, his fingers, nice and warm

CG: KARKAT MOVED HIS HANDS INTO KANKRI'S HAIR, LEANING FORWARD WANTING TO DEEPEN THE KISS

KANKRI: Kankri fell 6ack 9n the 6ed, pulling Karkat d9wn with him as he str9ked his hair, 6lushing even 6righter

CG: KARKAT WASN'T SURE WHAT TO DO NEXT, SURE HES KISSED BEFORE BUT NOTHING LIKE THIS, HE WAS HOPING KANKRI WOULD GET THE IDEA AND TAKE THE LEAD, ASSUMING HE KNEW WHAT TO DO

KANKRI: Kankri leaned 6ack just slightly, smiling at Karkat, and asked him "Are y9u 9kay Karkat?"

CG: "YEAH IM FINE, I JUST DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW" KARKAT SAID AND GLANCED TO THE SIDE, NOT WANTING TO MAKE EYE CONTACT, OUT OF EMBARRASSMENT OF THE LACK OF KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THE SUBJECT THEY WHERE GETTING INTO

KANKRI: Kankri smiled, and gently str9king his cheek, reassured "Y9u can l99k at me, Karkat, I l9ve y9u"

CG: KARKAT LOOKED BACK TO THE OTHER, SHOCKED AT WHAT HE SAID, NO ONE HAS EVER SAID THEY LOVE HIM "WHAT?"

KANKRI: He smiled, and t99k Karkat's cheeks int9 his hand as he repeated, each w9rd pr9n9unced clear "I said, I l9ve y9u, Karkat"

CG: KARKAT STILL STUNNED, KISSED THE OTHER AGAIN, MORE PASSIONATELY THEN THE LAST

KANKRI: Karkri leaned int9 the kiss, his hands sl9wly drifting t9 the 69tt9m 9f Karkat's sweater

CG: KARKAT SHIFTED HIS HIPS, CAUSING THE OTHERS HIPS TO GRIND AGAINST HIS OWN

KANKRI: Kankri let 9ut an9ther small squeak as he slid Karkat's sweater 9ff his 69dy, sl9wly, gently

CG: KARKAT BROKE THE KISS TO BREATH "W-WAIT, KANKRI, CAN I KEEP MY SWEATER ON? PLEASE?" HE SAID AND GLANCED DOWN AT THE OTHERS HAND, UNSURE

KANKRI: Kankri shifted as Karkat l99ked d9wn at his hands, gripping his sleeve slightlt, 6ut smiled at him c9mf9rtingly, and kissed his f9rehead, "Y9u d9n't need t9 6e ashamed 9f y9ur 69dy Karkat... it's cute, just like y9u,*

CG: "NO ITS NOT, ITS FAT AND UGLY...JUST LIKE ME" HE ALMOST WHISPERED THE LAST PART "AND I'D RATHER NOT HAVE YOU SEE IT, YOU'D PROBABLY RUN FOR THE HILLS IF YOU SAW" HIS EXPRESSION GREW SADDER WITH EVERY WORD HE SPOKE

KANKRI: Kankri fr9wned, and tightly hugged him, whispering in a truly l9ving t9ne "N9... it's n9t, it's 6eautiful and unique, just like y9u, and I pr9mise I w9n't,"

CG: "WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT HOW I LOOK, YOU SHOULD JUST GET THIS PITY FUCK OVER WITH, YOU DONT HAVE TO COMPLEMENT ME" KARKAT CLENCHED ONTO KANKRI'S SWEATER, AND BURRED HIS FACE INTO HIS CHEST

KANKRI: Kankri cringed slightly as he felt Karkat's grips 9n his arms 6ut kissed his head, and answered "It's n9t pity, and I d9, 6ecause I kn9w h9w 6eautiful y9u are, 6ut y9u clearly d9n't."

CG: "OF CURSE I DONT, I CAN FUCKING SEE" KARKAT TURNED HIS HEAD TO THE SIDE, TEARS WELLING UP IN HIS EYES, HE DIDN'T WANT KANKRI TO SEE SO HE TRIED TO HIDE HIS FACE

KANKRI: He c9uld hear his v9ice tearing up slightly, he pulled him int9 a deep kiss, him arms g9ing up t9 his cheek 69nes, wiping away the tears "Karkat... y9u're s9 6eatiful... please d9n't cry... I l9ve y9u, I really d9"

CG: "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? IM NOT LOVABLE, IM JUST AND UGLY MUTANT THAT NO ONE CAN LOVE, SO JUST STOP" KARKAT'S VOICE BEGAN TO GET LOUDER, MORE TEARS ROLLING DOWN HIS FACE

KANKRI: Kankri watched him, tearing up slightly in his 9wn, truly saddened at h9w much Karkat hates himself

CG: "WHATEVER, ITS NOT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT MY PROBLEMS, NO ONE CARES, EVERYONE JUST LEAVES ME TO DEAL WITH THEM BY MYSELF, BUT THATS HOW I LIKE TO BE, ALONE" KARKAT WHIPPED HIS TEARS, ONLY TO HAVE MORE FALL, HE KNEW HE WAS LYING TO HIMSELF, HE NEVER LIKES TO BE ALONE WHEN HES SAD, BUT IT ALWAYS SEEMS LIKE HE IS.

KANKRI: Kankri pulled Karkat int9 a deep, meaningful kiss as he held Karkat int9 him, a few tears rand d9wn his 9wn face, he hated this, seeing Karkat hate himself s9 much, 6ut n9t 6eing a6le t9 help, n9 matter h9w hard he tried

CG: KARKAT WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND KANKRI'S NECK, HE SIGHED INTO THE KISS

KANKRI: Kankri held him there, his hands n9w resting 9n his cheeks, he cried slightly, separating their lips just l9ng en9ugh t9 say "i l9ve y9u" 6ef9re reuniting them,

CG: KARKAT WAS THE ONE TO BRAKE THE KISS THIS TIME "I SAID TO STOP SAYING THAT, ARE YOU DEAF NOW TOO?"

KANKRI: "N9, that's just h9w much I l9ve y9u," He said, smiling at him l9vingly

CG: KARKAT SIGHED AND ROLLED HIS EYES, HE PRESSED THEIR LIPS TOGETHER AGAIN

KANKRI: Kankri leaned 6ack away fr9m this kiss this time, av9iding it c9mpletely 6ef9re asking, his v9ice l9w and nerv9us "...D9 y9u l9ve me?"

CG: KARKAT LOOKED CONFUSED FOR A MOMENT BUT THEN ANSWERED "WELL, YEAH I DO, I MEAN I WOULDN'T DO THIS WITH JUST ANYONE"

KANKRI: Kankri let a huge smile gr9w acr9ss his face, and hugged him tight, his eyes shut as he purred 9ut "Thank y9u..."

CG: "ARE WE GOING TO...YOU KNOW, CONTINUE? I-I MEAN ITS FINE IF YOU DONT WANT TO NOW" KARKAT SAID, BLUSH SPREADING ACROSS HIS FACE

KANKRI: Kankri tiled his head slightly, n9w l99king Karkat in the eyes, "C9ntinue what?"

CG: "W-WHAT WE WHERE DOING BEFORE, WHEN YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY SWEATER OFF" KARKAT STARTED TO BLUSH MORE

KANKRI: Kankri smiled at him, and gently kissed his cheek, "9f c9urse, 6ut, 9nly if y9u're 9kay with me d9ing such a thing,"

CG: "YEAH, I-ITS FINE" KARKAT SAID TRYING TO REGAIN HIS COMPOSURE, AND FAILING

KANKRI: Kankri smiled at him, sl9wly sliding 9ff Karkat's sweater, quipping 9ut, "Y9u're s9 cute, Karkat..."

CG: KARKAT WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HIS STOMACH TRYING TO COVER HIMSELF "STOP CALLING ME CUTE" HE SAID AND LOOKED AWAY

KANKRI: "Fine. Y9u're ad9ra6le," Kankri answered 6ack, his arms n9w ar9und Karkat's waist, h9lding him int9 Kankri

CG: "DONT CALL ME ADORABLE ETHER" KARKAT TURNED HIS HEAD BACK AND GLARED AT THE OTHER

KANKRI: Kankri's smile was unwavering, he chirped 9ut, teasing "Ad9ra6l99dthirsy?"

CG: KARKAT GROANED IN ANNOYANCE "JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME"

KANKRI: He did s9, pressing his lips int9 Karkat's, h9lding him int9 his sweater as he slid his eyes shut 9nce m9re

CG: KARKAT MOVED HIS HANDS INTO KANKRI'S HAIR AND LET OUT A SMALL MOAN

KANKRI: Kankri ran a finger up and d9wn Karkat's 6ack as he m9aned int9 him, his hips 6ucking and jerking slightly,

CG: KARKAT MOANED AGAIN, HE THEN BROKE THE KISS TO BREATH "S-SHIT"

KANKRI: Kankri l99ked up at him, his head c9cked slightly, "hm?"

CG: "YOUR HIPS, THEY FEEL...GOOD" HE SAID, GRINDING HIS HIPS AGAINST THE OTHERS

KANKRI: Kankri let 9ut a high pitched squeak as Karkat grinded, his arms n9w wrapping ar9und Karkat's hips

CG: LIKING THE RESPONSE HE GOT, HE DID IT AGAIN, GRINDING SLOWLY

KANKRI: He gripped Karkat's 6ack, his arms n9w trem6ling slightly as he m9an, trying t9 hide his face in his sweater

CG: KARKAT PULLED DOWN THE OTHERS SWEATER, AND STOPPED GRINDING "DONT HIDE YOURSELF, IF ANYONE SHOULD BE HIDING ITS ME"

KANKRI: Kanrki l99ked d9wn, his face still slightly c9vered 6y his sweater as he reassured "N9, y9u sh9uldn't"

CG: KARKAT SIGHED, HE THEN LEANED IN AND KISSED THE OTHERS CHEEK "KANKRI, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"

KANKRI: Kankri m9ved just his eyes t9 l99k at Karkat, 6ef9re answering "9f c9urse,"

CG: "HOW LONG HAVE LOVED ME?" HE ASK GRIPPING ONTO THE FRONT OF KANKRI'S SWEATER

KANKRI: He inhaled sharply, under his 6reath as he felt Karkat's grip and heard is questi9n, he answered after what seemed like f9rever, "I 6elieve it was... l9ve at first sight,"

CG: KARKAT LOOKED SURPRISED "REALLY?" HE NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM, LET ALONE THE FIRST TIME THEY SAW HIM

KANKRI: Kankri's smile grew as he n9dded and st9rked Karkat's cheek, "Yea, y9u just felt... right t9 me,"

CG: KARKAT SMILED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN WHAT SEEMED LIKE AGES, HE LEANED IN A KISSED THE OTHER, BUT INSTEAD OF ONE LONG KISS, IT WAS A MULTITUDE OF SHORT ONES, OVER AND OVER AGAIN

KANKRI: Kankri giggled in6etween the kisses, pulling Karkat t9wards his chest m9re, his face n9w in a 6right, full, 6lush as he did s9

CG: KARKAT MOVED TO HIS CHEEK, SHOWERING KANKRI IN KISSES, LETTING HIM KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVED HIM

KANKRI: Kankri giggled l9uder as he was c9vered in kisses, putting his arms up slightly "K-Karkat, ha ha! Y9u're s9 cute when y9u're s9... affecti9nate!"

CG: "IM JUST TRYING TO SHOW YOU THAT I LOVE YOU" KARKAT SAID AND MOVED HIS HANDS TO KANKRI'S FACE "I LOVE YOU" HE SAID AND SMILED SWEETLY

KANKRI: He held his hands, his face n9w in a full 6lush as he purred 9ut, "I l9ve y9u t99..." his smile warm and caring

CG: KARKAT TOOK THE OTHERS LIPS INTO HIS AGAIN, HIS HANDS TRAVELING DOWN TO THE BOTTOM KANKRI'S SWEATER, HE DIDN'T TRY TO TAKE IT OFF UNTIL KANKRI GAVE HIM THE OKAY

KANKRI: Kankri leaned 6ack as s99n as he felt Karkat's hands 9n the 69tt9m 9f her sweater, he c9ughed 9ut nerv9usly "K-Karkat..."

CG: "I DONT HAVE TO TAKE IT OFF IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO" KARKAT SAID AND MOVED HIS HANDS AWAY

KANKRI: "N9 it's just... uhg, never mind, it's up t9 y9u" Kankri reassured with a genuine smile, kissing his cheek gently

CG: KARKAT GAVE HIM A WORRIED LOOK "ALRIGHT, BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP JUST TELL ME AND I WILL" HE SAID MOVING HIS HANDS BACK DOWN, AND SLOWLY STARTED PULLING THE OTHERS SWEATER OFF

KANKRI: He smiled, slightly nerv9usly, and n9dded, cl9sing his eyes and lifting his arms as Karkat stripped him

CG: ONCE KARKAT GOT KANKRI'S SWEATER OFF, HE SMILED AT THE OTHER, TRYING TO REASSURE HIM, BUT HE WASN'T SURE WHY HE WAS SO NERVOUS, KANKRI HAD NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF, UNLIKE HIMSELF

KANKRI: He smiles 6ack nerv9usly, 6ut the reas9n was s99n made apparent, 69th 9f his n9w trem6ling arms were c9vered in cuts and scars, s9me 6rand new, s9me 9ld, 6ut all 9f them nearly perfect straight,

CG: KARKAT NOTICED THE SCARS "WHAT ARE THESE?" KARKAT ASKED TAKING ONE OF KANKRI'S ARMS AND RUNNING HIS HAND ACROSS SOME OF THE SCARS, HE GAVE KANKRI A WORRIED LOOK

KANKRI: He smiled 6ack, wincing slightly as Karkat t9uches them, 6ut answers, his v9ice clear, and serene s9unding, "Ah, I'm just clumsily, d9n't w9rry Karkat,"

CG: "ITS A BIT TO LATE TO TELL ME NOT TO WORRY" KARKAT SAID, HE KISSED ONE OF THE SCARS

KANKRI: Kankri tensed up as Karkat did s9, his face lighting up even 6righter in a deep red 6lush, "K-Karkat, d9n't w9rry, I still want t9 make sure y9u're 9kay," he insisted,

CG: "PLEASE, NEVER DO THIS AGAIN" HE PUT KANKRI'S ARM BACK DOWN AND KISSED HIS FOREHEAD "PLEASE?"

KANKRI: Kankri l99ked d9wn, n9w fr9wning, he answered in a mutter, very, very quite "I'm just clumsy..."

CG: KARKAT TOOK KANKRI'S FACE INTO HIS HANDS, AND LOOKED AT HIM WITH A SERIOUS EXPRESSION "PLEASE, STOP"

KANKRI: Kankri whimpered slightly, and l99ked away, still fr9wning "just, d9n't w9rry..."

CG: "KANKRI, I LOVE YOU, I REALLY, REALLY DO" HE SAID AND KISSES HIS FOREHEAD AGAIN

KANKRI: Kankri's 6lush darkened as he l99ked up at Karkat, m9ving just his eyes, a small smile n9w ad9ring his face

CG: KARKAT'S KISSES ROAMED DOWN, HIS TEMPLE, HIS CHEEK, HIS LIPS, HIS NECK, AND THEY STOPPED THERE, KARKAT STARTED TO LICK AND SUCK AT THE OTHERS NECK

KANKRI: Kankri purred and whimpered under the 9ther, his injured arms wrapping ar9und his waist sl9wly

CG: KARKAT SLOWLY MOVED DOWN, TO HIS CHEST, TO HIS STOMACH, AND HE STOPPED AT THE OTHERS PANTS LINE, LOOKING UP, MAKING SURE IT WAS OKAY TO KEEP GOING

KANKRI: Kankri, l99ked d9wn at him, then away t9 the side, 6ut finally n9dded slightly, 6iting his lip nerv9usly

CG: KARKAT UN-BUTTONED KANKRI'S PANTS, SLOWLY SLIDING THEM DOWN, UNTIL THEY WHERE OFF, DOING THE SAME WITH HIS UNDERWEAR, HE MOVED BACK DOWN, LOOKING BACK UP ONCE AGAIN TO MAKE SURE HE WAS STILL OKAY WITH WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO

KANKRI: Kankri l99ked away, this time n9t answering, the reas9n 6eing made clear as s99n as his pants where 9ff, his legs were even w9rse 9ff than his arms, c9vered in straight edge cuts,

CG: KARKAT GENTLY RUBBED UP AND DOWN THE OTHERS LEGS, HIS FACE SADDENED

KANKRI: Kankri l99ked away, his expressi9n dr9pping as well as he muttered, 6arley audi6le, "...I'm-I'm s9rry..."

CG: "NO DONT BE SORRY, JUST PLEASE DONT DO IT AGAIN" HE SAID, MOVING UP, AND KISSING HIS SHOULDER

KANKRI: He muttered, just as quite "I'll try..."

CG: "THANK YOU, DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE?" KARKAT ASKED GLANCING DOWN

KANKRI: "If y9u want..." Kankri muttered 9nce m9re, his v9ice just a tad l9uder

CG: KARKAT MOVED BACK DOWN, HE TOOK KANKRI'S BULGE IN HIS HANDS, AND SLOWLY STARTED TO PUMP IT

KANKRI: Kankri m9aned gently, his hips jerking as Karkat str9ked him, his legs spreading just slightly

CG: KARKAT STARTED TO PUMP FASTER, HIS OWN BULGE BECOMING A PROBLEM, FROM BEING CONFINED IN HIS PANTS FOR TO LONG

KANKRI: Kankri leaned 6ack in his seat, 6iting d9wn 9n his finger as he shut his eyes, his hips r9cking slightly

CG: KARKAT PUT KANKRI'S BULGE IN HIS MOUTH AND BEGAN TO SUCK, MINDING HIS FANGS, HE REACHED DOWN, UN-BUTTONED HIS OWN PANTS, AND PULLING THEM DOWN SLIGHTLY, PUTTING HIS HAND INTO HIS UNDERWEAR, HE BEGAN TO STROKE HIS OWN BULGE

KANKRI: Kankri watched him, letting 9ut a l9uder m9an, his 6ulge already r9ck hard. He watched Karkat str9ke himself, and sp9ke up, suggesting "D-D9 y9u want t9 try s9mething else?"

CG: KARKAT STOPPED SUCKING ON KANKRI'S BULGE AND LOOKED UP "S-SURE" HE SAID SITTING UP, TAKING HIS HANDS OUT OF HIS PANTS, AND WHIPPING THE BRIGHT RED GENETIC MATERIAL FROM HIS MOUTH

KANKRI: Kankri laid flat 9n the 6ed, and l99ked at Karkat, patting his lap, h9ping he w9uld get the hint

CG: KARKAT LOOKED AT THE OTHER CONFUSED, HES NEVER GONE THIS FAR WITH ANYONE BEFORE, NOT UNDERSTANDING WHAT THE OTHER WANTED TO DO, HE TILTED HIS HEAD SLIGHTLY

KANKRI: "Six-Sixty nine?" Kankri said simply, n9w l99king *very* nerv9us

CG: HE STILL WASN'T SURE WHAT HE WAS GETTING AT, SIXTY NINE? HES HERD STRIDER AND EGBERT TALKING ABOUT IT BEFORE, AND HOW HIS SIGN LOOKED LIKE WHATEVER IT WAS, BUT HE DIDN'T GET IT, HE STAYED IN HIS CURRENT POSITION, STILL LOOKING QUITE CONFUSED

KANKRI: Kankri smiled just slightly, finding it s9mewhat cute h9w navie he was, he explained, "Y9u 6ut y9ur 6ulge in my m9uth, while I put my 6ulge in y9ur m9uth, get it?"

CG: "I GUESS, I DONT KNOW HOW THAT WOULD WORK THOUGH" HE SAID HOPING KANKRI WOULD EXPLAIN FURTHER

KANKRI: Kankri giggled a little at naive little Karkat, "well, y9u lie 9n t9p 9f me, and uh... yea" he said, scratching the 6ack 9f his head awkwardly

CG: KARKAT FINALLY UNDERSTOOD "OH, UM ALRIGHT" HE SAID AND SHUFFLED OFF HIS PANTS AND UNDERWEAR, SLOWLY BECOMING MORE SELF CONSCIOUS, BEING MORE EXPOSED THEN BEFORE "SO NOW I JUST GET ON TOP OF YOU, FACING THE OTHER WAY, RIGHT?" HE ASKED WANTING TO MAKE SURE HIS THINKING WAS RIGHT

KANKRI: "Yes!" He said, examining Karkat, making sure that he n9ticed, and smiled "I d9n't kn9w why y9u're self-c9nsci9us, y9u're really cute,"

CG: "I SAID NOT TO CALL ME CUTE" KARKAT SAID, WRAPPING HIS ARMS AROUND HIS STOMACH ONCE AGAIN TO COVER HIMSELF

KANKRI: "I am simply stating fact." Kankri said, still smiling at the naked tr9ll

CG: "ITS NOT A FACT, ITS AN OPINION, A STUPID OPINION" HE SAID LOOKING AWAY, AND MOVING HIS LEGS CLOSER TOGETHER

KANKRI: Kankri sat up, and tugged 9n Karkat's arm, pulling him int9 a l9ving kiss,

CG: KARKAT REFUSED TO TAKE HIS ARMS AWAY FROM HIS STOMACH, BUT KISSES BACK

KANKRI: Kankri purred int9 him, pulling Karkat d9wn 9nt9 him, all with9ut separating their lips

CG: KARKAT MOANED INTO THE KISS, LOVING EVERY SECOND OF IT

KANKRI: Kankri was the 9ne t9 6reak the kiss, smiling at Karkat as he j9ked "wr9ng directi9n*

CG: "OH YEAH SORRY" KARKAT SAID AND TURNED HIMSELF AROUND "LIKE THIS?" HE ASK, LOOKING BACK TO THE OTHER

KANKRI: He smiled d9wn at Karkat and n9dded, licking his lips slightly

CG: KARKAT SLOWLY TOOK KANKRI BACK INTO HIS MOUTH, PUTTING HIS HANDS ON ETHER SIDE OF THE OTHER TO KEEP HIS BALANCE

KANKRI: Kankri m9aned gently int9 Karkat's 6ulge as he wrapped his lips ar9und it, sucking gently

CG: KARKAT MOANED LOVING THE NEW FELLING, HE ROCKED HIS HIPS BACK WANTING MORE OF IT

KANKRI: Kankri l99ked d9wn at him, l9ving his reacti9n as he licked his 6ulge, his t9ngue wrapping ar9und it sl9wly

CG: KARKAT'S BODY STARTED QUIVERING, HE STARTED BOBBING HIS HEAD AND SUCKING HARDER

KANKRI: Kankri m9aned gently int9 Karkat's 6ulge, his hand n9w 9n his plush ass as he licked

CG: KARKAT ROCKED HIS HIPS BACK ONCE AGAIN, MOANING AND GROANING INTO KANKRI'S BULGE

KANKRI: Kankri giggled a little as he sucked, Karkat was s9 ad9ra6le, it was clear this was his first 6l9wj96,

CG: KARKAT TOOK HIS MOUTH AWAY FROM KANKRI'S BULGE, AND TOOK IN A SHAKY BREATH "F-FUCK KANKRI"

KANKRI: Kankri l9cked eyes with the chu69ier 9f the tw9, purring 9ut "hm?" as she ran his t9ngue up and d9wn his sensitive 6ulge, sl9wly

CG: "A-AH" KARKAT COULDN'T GET WORDS OUT, ALL HE COULD DO WAS MOAN

KANKRI: Kankri smiled ar9und his 6ulge as he l9wered his head 9n it, letting it slide int9 his thr9at sl9wly

CG: "OH FUCK" KARKAT MOANED OUT, ROCKING HIS HIPS BACK AND FORTH, WANTING MORE FRICTION

KANKRI: Kankri's smile sl9wly melted int9 smirk, he grazed his teeth Stygian Karkat's 6ulge as he sucked, just slightly

CG: KARKAT LET OUT A SQUEAK OF SURPRISE WHEN HE FELT KANKRI'S TEETH ON HIS BULGE "K-KANKRI BE CAREFUL" HE CHOCKED OUT THROUGH UNCONTROLLABLE MOANS, HE WOULD RATHER NOT HAVE KANKRI BITE HIM

KANKRI: Kankri cl9sed his teeth juuust slightly as he 6966ed his head up and d9wn, making it seem as if he was g9ing t9 6ite, 6ut he did n9 such thing, his teeth l99sening after a minute

CG: KARKAT LET OUT A LAUD MOAN, ALMOST A SCREAM, HE HOPED NO ONE HEARD IT "KANKRI I-I THINK IM GOING TO-" KARKAT GASPED OUT, BUT WAS INTERRUPTED BY ANOTHER MOAN

KANKRI: Kankri cl9sed his eyes as he wrapped his t9unge ar9und Karkat's 6ulge 9nce m9re, licking it all 9ver*

CG: KARKAT LET OUT MOAN AFTER MOAN UNTIL HE BIT HIS LIP AND FINALLY CAME INSIDE KANKRI'S MOUTH

KANKRI: Kankri purred ar9und Karkat's 6ulge as his partner filled him, licking his 6ulge eagerly, wanting as much cum 9ut 9f him as p9ssi6le

CG: KARKAT TRIED TO CATCH HIS BREATH, ONCE HIS BREATH GOT LESS RAPID, HE STARTED PURRING ALONG WITH THE OTHER

KANKRI: Kankri sl9wly sat up, smiling d9wn At Karkat, his m9uth still cl9sed

CG: KARKAT TURNED HIMSELF AROUND TO FACE THE OTHER "YOUR STILL HARD, SO CAN I...?" HIS WORDS DRIFTED

KANKRI: Kankri didn't answer, instead pulling Karkat int9 an 9pen m9uth kiss, Karkat's genetic material fl99ding 6ack int9 his m9uth

CG: KARKAT LET OUT A YELP, WHEN HE TASTED HIS GENETIC MATERIAL IN HIS MOUTH, HE CRINGED AT THE NOT SO PLEASANT TASTE

KANKRI: Kankri smirked against Karkat's lips as he held him there, making it clear he wasn't g9ing t9 let g9 untill Karkat swall9wed

CG: KARKAT PUT HIS HANDS ON KANKRI'S CHEST AND TRIED TO PUSH HIM AWAY, WANTING THE TASTE IN HIS MOUTH GONE, BUT IT WAS NO USE, KANKRI HAD A TIGHT GRIP ON THE SMALLER TROLL THAT REFUSED TO LIGHTEN UP

KANKRI: Kankri smirked, and wrapped his arms ar9und Karkat, pulling him in cl9ser

CG: KARKAT STRUGGLED FOR A BIT LONGER, BUT FINALLY GAVE UP, AND SWALLOWED HIS GENETIC MATERIAL

KANKRI: Kankri leaned 9ut 9f the kiss as he felt the material g9 d9wn, smiling at Karkat "g99d 69y"

CG: "S-SHUT UP, THAT TASTED DISGUSTING" KARKAT SAID AND WIPED HIS MOUTH

KANKRI: Kankri smiled at him still, kissing his cheek "D9n't w9rry, y9u'll gr9w use t9 it"

CG: "W-WHAT? NO I AM NOT D-DOING THAT AGAIN!" KARKAT YELLED

KANKRI: Kankri smirked just slightly, kissing him right 9n the lips, n9t answering

CG: "YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION" KARKAT SAID AND GLARED AT THE OTHER

KANKRI: "That was a statement, d9rk" Kankri purred 9ut, kissing Karkat's cheek 9nce m9re

CG: "WHATEVER, CAN I OR CANT I?" KARKAT ASKED LOOKING AWAY, BLUSH VISIBLE ON HIS CHEEKS

KANKRI: Kankri smirked, and fl9pped d9wn 9n the 6ed, spreading his legs, "g9 f9r it."

CG: KARKAT BENT DOWN AND TOOK KANKRI INTO HIS MOUTH AGAIN, HE HUMMED, SENDING VIBRATIONS DOWN KANKRI'S BULGE

KANKRI: Kankri leaned 6ack 9nt9 the 6ed, putting a hand 9n Karkat's head as he purred 9ut a slight 'hmmmm~'

CG: KARKAT STARTED BOBBING HIS HEAD SLOWLY, HE FELT HIS OWN BULGE UNSHEATHE ITS SELF AGAIN, HE REACHED HIS HAND DOWN AND STARTED PUMPING HIMSELF, BUT SOON REALIZED, IT WASN'T ENOUGH, HE WANTED SOMETHING THAT FELT DIFFERENT, HE MOVED HIS HAND DOWN A BIT AND STARTED RUBBING HIS FINGERS ON THE FOLDS OF HIS NOOK, WAVES OF PLEASURE PASSING THROUGH HIM AS HE DID SO

KANKRI: Kankri m9unted his hand 9n the 6ack 9f Karkat's head 9nce m9re, letting 9ut a m9an as he did s9, his 6ulge writhing in Karkat's m9uth, already dripping slightly. Kankri n9ticed Karkat's fingers sliding int9 himself, causing his smirk t9 gr9w 9nly still

CG: KARKAT MOANED AROUND KANKRI'S BULGE, ROCKING BACK ON HIS FINGERS, LOVING THE SENSATION

KANKRI: Kankri sh9ved Karkat's head d9wn slightly, purring as he leaned 6ack further

CG: KARKAT STARTED SUCKING ON KANKRI HARDER, AND BOBBING HIS HEAD FASTER

KANKRI: Kankri sl9wly shut his eyes as his 6ulge started t9 drip, he jerked his hips slightly, letting 9ut an9ther m9an

CG: KARKAT LOVED THE RESPONSES HE WAS GETTING FROM KANKRI, ENCOURAGING HIM TO GO FASTER

KANKRI: Kankri purred l9uder, letting 9ut a slight squeak as he gra66ed Karkat's hair, n9w panting slightly

CG: KARKAT MOANED AGAIN, THE FEELING OF HIS FINGERS DRIVING HIM UP THE WALL

KANKRI: Kankri m9aned 9nce again, jerking and 6ucking his hips, his t9ngue darting 9ut slightly,

CG: KARKAT SUCKED HARDER, WANTING TO HEAR KANKRI MOAN AGAIN

KANKRI: Kankri did just that, letting 9ut an9ther l9ad m9an as his hips 6ucked, his 6ulge thr966ing hard as he leaned 6ack further

CG: KARKAT BOBBED HIS HEAD FASTER ONCE HE HEARD KANKRI LET OUT ANOTHER MOAN

KANKRI: Kankri let 9ut yet an9ther m9an, n9w tugging 9n Karkat's hair as he jerked his hips

CG: JUST TO TEASE THE OTHER, KARKAT SLOWED DOWN ALMOST TO A STOP AND HUMMED

KANKRI: Kankri nearly screamed as his 6ulge thr966ing and 6ucking in the 9ther's m9uth "K-Karkat!"

CG: KARKAT STARTED BOBBING HIS HEAD AT A PAINFULLY SLOW PACE, LOVING THE REACTION HE GOT FROM THE OTHER

KANKRI: Kankri's mind was fl99ded with lust, he tried t9 f9rm a sentence, 6ut all he m9aned 9ut was "P-Please!" as he 6ucked his hips widly

CG: KARKAT DECIDED HE TEASED KANKRI ENOUGH, AND BOOBED HIS HEAD FASTER, REWORDING HIS PLEAD

KANKRI: Kankri leaned 6ack in his seat, r9cking his hips rhythmically with Karkat's head, m9aning under his 6reath

CG: KARKAT LET OUT A LONG HUM AS HE BOBBED HIS HEAD, AT THIS POINT HE HOPPED KANKRI CLOSED THE DOOR ALL THE WAY

KANKRI: Karkat gently tugged Karkat's hair as he purred, r9cking his hips just a tad faster

CG: KARKAT BOOBED HIS HEAD FASTER, HE PUT HIS OTHER HAND ON KANKRI'S HIP

KANKRI: "9-9h... Karkat..." Kankri purred, n9w petting his 6el9ved, his eyes cl9sed as he leaned int9 the c9uch, his face relaxed,

CG: KARKAT SLOWED DOWN A BIT, HE STARTED PURRING, SENDING MORE VIBRATIONS DOWN KANKRI'S BULGE

KANKRI: "Ka-Kar..k...I think.. I-I'm!-" Kankri m9aned 9ut tugging 9n Karkat's hair 9nce m9re, harder than any 9f the times 6ef9re

CG: KARKAT SUCKED LONG AND HARD, WAITING FOR KANKRI TO COME

KANKRI: Kankri finally reached his climax, cumming right int9 Karkat's m9uth as he screamed his name,

CG: KARKAT SAT UP, HE SPIT OUT KANKRI'S GENETIC MATERIAL INTO HIS HAND, NOT WANTING TO SWALLOW IT, OR EVEN HAVE IT IN HIS MOUTH

KANKRI: Kankri l99ked at him and fr9wned, disap9inted that he w9uldn't swall9w

CG: KARKAT QUICKLY GOT UP, AND WENT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF HIS ROOM, AND GRABBED A WASHCLOTH, HE WHIPPED KANKRI'S MATERIAL OFF HIS HANDS "ILL HAVE TO WASH THIS LATER"

KANKRI: "Y9u c9uld've just swall9wed it," Kankri c9mplained, n9w l99king d9wn at the puddle 9f cum fr9m where Karkat spit,

CG: "I DIDN'T WANT TO, I DONT LIKE THE TASTE, AND I DIDN'T WANT IT IN MY MOUTH FOR LONGER THEN IT NEEDED TO BE, LET ALONE IN MY THROAT" KARKAT SAID AND DISREGARDED THE WASHCLOTH SOMEWHERE ON THE FLOOR "I CAN STILL TASTE MINE AND I DONT WANT TO ADD TO IT"

KANKRI: Kankri smirked just slightly and purred 9ut, "Y9u'll gr9w use t9 it~". He r9lled his eyes at Karkat, and h9w he wasn't even trying t9 play it up

CG: "WHATEVER" KARKAT WALKED BACK OVER TO KANKRI AND SAT IN HIS LAP "SO, WHAT DO WE DO NOW? I MEAN ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO AFTER ITS OVER, OR DO YOU JUST SLEEP? I DONT KNOW, THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION" HE SAID AND COVERED HIS FACE

KANKRI: Kankri smiled 9nce m9re and kissed Karkat's cheek, j9king 9ut "Aren't y9u the r9mc9m expert? Y9u tell me," he let 9ut a slight giggle, "alth9ugh, I 6elieve cuddling w9uld 6e 'cust9mary' "

CG: "ALRIGHT" KARKAT SAID AND LEANED HIS HEAD ON THE OTHERS CHEST, HE STARTED PURRING, HE FELT HAPPY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG WHILE

KANKRI: Kankri smiled d9wn at him, sl9wly str9king his hair, his fingers sl9wly running thr9ugh Karkat's s9ft, thick, hair

CG: KARKAT SLOWLY DRIFTED INTO SLEEP AS KANKRI HELD HIM, BEING IN KANKRI'S ARMS JUST FELT RIGHT TO HIM

KANKRI: Kankri smiled d9wn at the n9rmally sh9uty tr9ll. He l9ved seeing Karkat feel s9 safe in his arm, he felt Karkat feel safe, Karkat l9ved 6eing ar9und him, he just c9uldn't wrap his head ar9und it, that s9me9ne genuinely liked 6eing ar9und him, it made him resent himself just a little 6it less


End file.
